John Langhorne
Rev. John Langhorne (March 1735 - 1 April 1779) was an English poet and translator.John Langhorne, Encyclopædia Britannica. Web, Feb. 5, 2018. Life Overview Langhorne, son of a clergyman, was born at Kirkby Stephen; having taken orders, he was for 2 years a curate in London, and from 1776 rector of Blagdon, Somerset, and Prebendary of Wells. He is chiefly remembered as being the translator, jointly with his brother, Rev. William Langhorne, of Plutarch's Lives, but in his day he had some reputation as a poet, his chief work in poetry being Studley Park and Fables of Flora. In his'' Country Justice'' (1774-1777) he dimly foreshadows Crabbe, as in his descriptive poems he dimly foreshadows Wordsworth. He was twice married, and both of his wives died in giving birth to a 1st child.John William Cousin, "Langhorne, John," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 229. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 5, 2018. Youth and education Langhorne was born at Winton in the parish of Kirkby Stephen, Westmoreland, the younger son of the Rev. Joseph Langhorne of Winton and his wife, Isabel. He was first educated at a school in his native village, and afterwards at Appleby.Barker, 100. In his 18th year he became a private tutor in a family near Ripon, and during his residence there commenced writing verses; "Studley Park" and a few other of his early efforts have been preserved.Barker, 101. Career He was afterwards an usher in the free school at Wakefield, and while there took deacon's orders, and eked out his scanty income by taking Edmund Cartwright as a pupil during the vacations. In 1759 he went to Hackthorn, near Lincoln, as tutor to the sons of Robert Cracroft, and in the following year entered Clare Hall, Cambridge, with the intention of taking the degree of bachelor of divinity as a ten-year man. However, he left the university without taking any degree. Leaving Hackthorn in 1761, he went to Dagenham, Essex, where he officiated as curate to the Rev. Abraham Blackburn. In 1764 he was appointed curate and lecturer at St. John's, Clerkenwell, and soon afterwards commenced writing for the Monthly Review, then under the editorship of Ralph Griffiths. In December 1765 he was appointed assistant preacher at Lincoln's Inn by the preacher Dr. Richard Hurd, afterwards bishop of Worcester. In the following year Langhorne published a small collection of Poetical Works (London, 1766, 12mo, 2 vols.), which contained, among other pieces, 'The Fatal Prophecy: a dramatic poem,' written in 1765. In the same year (1766) he became rector of Blagdon, Somerset, and the university of Edinburgh is said to have granted him the honorary degree of D.D. in return for his Genius and Valour: a Scotch pastoral (2nd edit. London, 1764, 4to), written in defence of the Scotch against the aspersions of Churchill in his Prophecy of Famine; there is, however, no evidence of any such grant in the university registers. In January 1767, after a courtship of five years, he married Ann Cracroft, the sister of his old pupils, who died giving birth to a son on 4 May 1768, aged 32, and was buried in the chancel of Blagdon Church. At her desire he published after her death his correspondence with her before marriage, under the title of Letters to Eleanors. Leaving Blagdon shortly after his wife's death he went to reside with his elder brother William at Folkestone, where they made their joint translation of Plutarch's Lives . . . from the original Greek, with Notes Critical and Historical, and a new Life of Plutarch (London, 1770, 8vo, 6 vols.) Though dull and commonplace, it was much more correct than North's spirited translation from the French of Amyot, or the unequal production known as Dryden's version, and though written more than 120 years ago, it still holds the field. On 12 February 1772 Langhorne married again, to the daughter of a Mr. Thompson, a magistrate near Brough, Westmoreland. After a tour through France and Flanders he and his wife returned to Blagdon, where he was made a justice of the peace. His second wife died giving birth to an only daughter in February 1776. He was installed a prebendary of Wells Cathedral in October 1777. His domestic misfortunes are said to have led him into intemperate habits. He died at Blagdon House on 1 April 1779, in the forty-fifth year of his age, and was buried at Blagdon. Writing Langhorne was a popular writer in his day, but his sentimental tales and his pretty verses have long ceased to please, and he is now best remembered as the joint translator of Plutarch's Lives. His Poetical Works (London, 1804, 8vo, 2 vols.) were collected by his son, Rev. John Theodosius Langhorne, vicar of Harmondsworth and Drayton, Middlesex. They will also be found in Chalmers's English Poets, xvi. 415-75, and in several other poetical collections. A few of his letters to Hannah More are preserved in Roberts's Memoirs of Mrs. Hannah More, 1835, i. 19-29. Besides editing a collection of his brother's sermons and publishing 2 separate sermons of his own, Langhorne was also the author of the following works: #''The Death of Adonis, a pastoral elegy, from the Greek of Bion'', London, 1759, 4to. 2. 'The Tears of Music: a poem to the Memory of Mr. Handel, with an Ode to the River Eden,' London. 1760, 4to. 3. 'A Hymn to Hope,' London, 1761, 4to. 4. 'Solyman and Almena: an Oriental tale,' London, 1762, 12mo; another edition, London, 1781, 8vo; Cooke's edition, London, 1800, 12mo: reprinted with 'The Correspondence of Theodosius and Constantia,' in Walker's ' British Classics' (London, 1817, 8vo): appended to 'Elizabeth, or the Exiles of Siberia,' &c., London P, 8vo. 5. 'The Viceroy: a poem, addressed to the Earl of Halifax,' anon.' London, 1762, 4to. 6. 'Letters on Religious Retirement, Melancholy, and Enthusiasm,' London, 1762, 8vo; another edition, London, 1773, 8vo. 7. 'The Visions of Fancy, in four elegies,' London, 1762, 4to. 8. 'The Effusions of Friendship and Fancy, in screral letters to and from select friends,' anon., London, 1763, 8vo, 2vols.; 2nd edit., with additions, &c., London, 1766, 8vo, 2 vols. 9. 'The Enlargement of the Mind. Epistle I, to General Craufurd to W. Langhorne,' 2 parts, London, 1763-5, 4to. 10. 'The Letters that passed between Theodosius and Constantia after she had taken the Veil, now first published from the original manuscripts,' London, 1763, 8vo; 2nd edit. London, 1764, 8vo; 4th edit. London, 1766,8vo. 11. 'The Correspondence between Theodosius and Constantia from their first acquaintance to the departure of Theodosius, now first published from the original manuscripts, by the Editor of "The Letters that passed between Theodosius and Constantia after she had taken the Veil,"' London, 1764, 12mo. The whole of the correspondence both before and after taking the veil was frequently published together; 'a new edition,' London, 1770, 8vo, 2 vols.; London, 1778, 16mo, 2 vols.; London, 1782, 8vo; with the life of the author, London, 1807, 12mo; reprinted with the 'History of Solyman and Almena,' in Walker's 'British Classics,' London, 1817, 12mo, and in Dove's 'English Classics,' London, 1826, 12mo. 12. 'Sermons, by the Editor of "Letters between Theodosius and Constantia,"' London, 1764, 8vo, 2 vols. 13. 'Letters on the Eloquence of the Pulpit, by the Editor of the "Letters between Theodosius and Constantia,"' London, 1765, 8vo. 14. 'The Poetical Works of William Collins, with Memoirs of the Author, and Observations on his Genius and Writings,' London, 1765, 8vo; a new edition, London, 1781, 16mo. 15. 'Sermons preached before the Honourable Society of Lincoln's Inn . . . Second edition,' London, 1767, 12mo, 2 vols.; 3rd edit. London, 1773, 8vo, 2 vols. 16. 'Precepts of Conjugal Happiness, addressed to a Lady on her Marriage' verse, London, 1767, 4to; 2nd edit. London, 1782, 4to. 17. 'Verses in Memory of a Lady, written at Sandgate Castle,' London, 1766, 4to. 18. 'Letters supposed to have passed between M. De St. Evremond and Mr. Waller, by the Editor of the "Letters between Theodosius and Constantia,"' London, 1769, 8vo. 19. 'Frederic and Pharamond, or the Consolations of Human Life,' London, 1769, 8vo. 20. 'The Fables, of Flora,' London, 1771, 4to; 5th edit. London, 1773, 4to; another edition, London, 1794, 12mo; appended to Edward Moore's 'Fables for the Ladies,' Philadelphia, 1787, 12mo. 21. 'A Dissertation, Historical and Political, on the Ancient Republics of Italy translated, from the Italian of Carlo Denina, with original Notes,' &c., London, 1773, 8vo. 22. 'The Origin of the Veil: a poem,' London, 1773, 4to. 23. 'The Country Justice: a poem, by one of Her Majesty's Justices of the Peace for the county of Somerset,' 3 parts, London, 1774-7, 4to. 24. 'Milton's Italian Poems, translated and addressed to a gentleman of Italy,' London, 1776, 4to. 25. 'Owen of Carron: a poem,' London, 1778, 4to.Barker, 102. Publications Poetry *''Poems on Several Occasions''. London: W. Wood, for R. Griffiths, 1760. *''The Tears of Music: A poem, to the memory of Mr. Handel''. London: R. Griffiths, 1760. *''A Hymn to Hope''. London: R. Griffiths, 1761. *''Solyman and Almena: An oriental tale''. London: H. Payne & W. Cropley, 1762; Dublin: W. Smith, Sen. / J. Potts, 1762; London: Harrison, 1780; London: C. Cooke (Cooke's edition), 1800. *''The Visions of Fancy: In four elegies''. London: H. Payne & W. Cropley, 1762. *''The Viceroy: A poem, addressed to the Earl of Halifax''. London: H. Payne & W. Cropley, 1762. *''Genius and Valour: A Scotch pastoral''. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1764. *''Poetical Works''. (2 volumes), London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1766. *''Frederick and Pharamond; or, The consolations of human life''. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1769; Dublin: H. Saunders / W. Sleater / D. Chamberlaine / et al, 1769. *''The Fables of Flora''. London: J. Murray, 1771; London: T. Becket, 1773. *''The Origin of the Veil: A poem''. London: T. Becket, 1773. *''The Country Justice: A poem''. London: T. Becket, 1774. *''Owen of Carron: A poem''. London: Edward & Charles Dilly, 1778. *''Poetical Works'' (edited by J.T. Langhorne). (2 volumes), London: J. Mawman, 1804. *''Poetical Works''. (2 volumes), London: Charles Whittingham, for John Sharpe, 1806. *''The Poems''. Chiswick, UK: Press of C. Whittingham, 1822. Short fiction *''The Story of Abbas''. Manchester, UK: G. Nicholson, for T. Knott / Champante & Whitrow, London, 1793. Non-fiction *''Letters on Religious Retirement''. London: H. Payne & W. Cropley, 1762. *''The Effusions of Friendship and Fancy: In several letters''. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1763. *''The Enlargement of the Mind: Epistle, to General Craufurd''. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1763. Sermons. 1764. *''The Enlargement of the Mind: Epistle II, to William Langhorne''. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1765. *''Letters on the Eloquence of the Pulpit''. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1765. *''Precepts of Conjugal Happiness: Addressed to a lady on her marriage''. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1767. *''Sermons preached before ... Lincoln's Inn''. 2nd edition, London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1767. *''Letters to Eleonora''. (2 volumes), London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1770. *''The Proper Business of the Ecclesiastic Life ... a sermon''. Bristol, UK: Bonner & Middleton, for T. Cadell, London, 1776. *''The Love of Mankind the Fundamental Principle of the Christian Religion: A sermon''. London: T. Becket, 1777. *''Religious Pieces''. Manchester, UK: G. Nicholson, 1796. Translated *Bion, The death of Adonis: A pastoral elegy, from the Greek. London: R. Griffiths, 1759. *''The Letters that Passed between Theodosius and Constantia; after she had taken the veil''. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1764. *Plutarch, Plutarch's Lives: Translated from the original Greek (with William Langhorne). (6 volumes), London: E. & C. Dilly, 1770; London: T. Longman / C. Dilly / et al, 1795; London: G.G. & J. Robinson, 1801; Baltimore, MD: William & Joseph Neal, 1831; London: A.J. Valpy, 1831-1832; New York: Harper, 1844; Cincinnati, OH: Applegate, 1850; London: W. Tegg, 1868; London: Chatto & Windus, 1876.. *''The Correspondence between Theodosius and Constantia; before and after her taking the veil''. London : Printed by by C. Squire, for M. Jones, 1807.. Edited *William Collins, Poetical Works. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1765; London: W. Evans, 1781; Philadelphia: Thomas Dobson, 1789; New York: M. & W. Ward, 1811. *''Letters Supposed to have Passed between M. de St. Evremond, and Mr. Waller''. London: T. Becket & P.A. de Hondt, 1769. *William Langhorne, *''Sermons on Practical Subjects''. London: Edward & Charles Dilly, 1773. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Langhorne, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 30, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 30, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *John Langhorne at PoemHunter ("Eternal Providence") *Rev. John Langhorne (1735-1779) info & 9 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *John Langhorne at Poetry Nook (117 poems) ;About *John Langhorne in the Encyclopædia Britannica * Langhorne, John Category:1735 births Category:1779 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English translators Category:Poets Category:Translators to English